Seeker's Path
by Crystal Dragon's Lament
Summary: She was lost in a myriad of despair, grief and hatred. In her childhood she had experienced a deep betrayl. Now she lives solely for her revenge. Full summary inside. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming

**Story Title:** Seekers' Path

**Genre:** Action/Adventure; humor

**Rating:** T (for violence)

**Story Summary:** She was lost in a myriad of despair, grief, and hate. The only thing she had left was her promise of revenge. When she was young, she was deeply betrayed and has never trusted again. Will she take her revenge or will the Loonatics teach her to trust and forgive again?

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to my name besides the plot line and my OC

**A/N: **Aloha! Hikyrrou here. I have finally started writing again. New show, but it's still a written work. Well ya. This is my first time writing a Loonatics Unleashed fanfic so sorry if there's any OOCness. By the way, I've disabled anonymous reviews due to bad past experiences. Some people just love to take advantage of the fact that you can't reply. (utters a steady string of curses) well please R&R. enjoy the first chappie!

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreaming

_She had loved it at their summer home. They hadn't been rich, but they still had enough for some luxury items. Her older sister and younger brother had been looking forward to this trip for a while now. So had she. _

_Her parents drove them all the way from their home in the city for three hours until they reached their small wooden cabin situated on a secluded beach. There were several summer homes along the fringe of the forest surrounding the lake. One of them belonged to their family friend. _

_When they had arrived, they had been greeted happily and enthusiastically by the fellow cottage owner. The trip had been fun, yes, but the girl had been looking forward to swimming and spending time with her family. Despite her older sisters teasing and her younger brother's annoying attitude, she still loved to spend time with them. Having the family friend around didn't hurt either. _

_The first day they got there, they swam all day. Her parents watched on the beach with the family friend. The routine had been the same every summer. Throughout the time they were there, they did lots of different activities. On one of the last days there, her and her siblings had been playing hide-and-seek in the woods. _

"_Ready or not, here I come!" She heard her little brother yell the start of the game from her hiding place. She didn't quite know where her sister was, but she was sure she was well hidden. _

_She heard the breaking of twigs and the scattering of leaves on the ground as her brother approached her. Quickly, she scampered away, making sure not to make a sound. She was quite good at moving silently. She always won the hide-and-seek games, both when she was hiding and seeking. _

_As she was running she saw out of the corner of her eyes her sister hiding in a bush. Their brother was coming and she didn't seem to notice. She sniggered aloud accidentally. She quickly chided herself mentally for making a noise. She saw her sister look towards her and heard her brother calling. "Ha! I heard you! I'm gonna get you this time!"_

_She climbed the tree that was beside her to try to hide herself. Her brother's footsteps were right below her now. She hoped he wouldn't notice her. She had a record to uphold after all. _

_She could see him now; right below her. She held her breathe in vain hope that she wouldn't be found. _

_Just as he was about to look up, the voice of the family friend rang out through the forest. "Children! Your parents want you inside now!" Her brother turned around and her sister stepped out of the bush. He looked over in disbelief at her. She sighed to herself. Saved by the adults. _

_She dropped out of the tree right beside her siblings. The both yelped in surprise and she just giggled. The three of them walked back towards the cabin together. _

_They hadn't realized it but it had grown late. The sun was fading and the stars began to emerge. The odd part was, their parents never really cared how late they were out, as long as they got at least some sleep. Why did they want them in now? Her siblings were thinking the same thing._

_When they emerged from the forest, the family friend was waiting for them. They smiled sweetly at the children and went into the cottage behind them. Their parents entered the living room from where the small children had entered. "Well hello there, what are you doing in so early?" The three children looked at their mother in puzzlement. Hadn't she called them in? _

"_Well," the voice of the family friend floated sweetly over the children's heads, "I thought we could do a…little something together." _

_The children turned towards her as she slashed downwards with a long knife. Her older sister screamed in pain as the knife pierced her flesh. Her brother and she screamed in terror and her parents gasp in horror. The friend had a demented look of pleasure on her face which was now specked with blood. _

_The two children ran towards their parents, trying to flee from the mad killer behind them. The older sister lay slain at the feet of the so called 'friend'. _

_With their breathing ragged, she advanced upon the now terrified family. The mother was now screaming for her eldest daughter. The father was trying to shield the family from anymore deaths. "Run, everyone. Run!" Their father was yelling at them to run but his cries were drowned out by the rest of the family's screaming. _

_The murderer now lunged forward at the father. He held off her first attack, but she was so savage that he was quickly overpowered. With several thrusts from the knife to his chest and sides, he also fell. _

_The mother now snapped out of her stupor, grabbed the children, and ran for the back door. Her younger brother tripped and fell. The murderer fell upon him as well. The mother dove onto the murderer with a savage scream, trying to protect her son. The mother tore at the murderer with tooth and claw. _

_The girl ran for the nearest door which happened to be a small cubby hole which she was just able to fit into. She slammed the door tight and hoped to dear god that she wouldn't be found. She sobbed silently in terror for her family and herself. _

_Outside she could still hear the fighting and screaming. She could hear her brother screaming and the murderer laughing, and then she couldn't hear him anymore. She heard her mother screaming in rage. _

_The girl was growing more and more terrified now. What was going on out there?! She shut her eyes and folded her ears tightly against her head. She hugged her knees as tears of fear poured down her face. She heard her mother's final screaming and the last insane laughter of the once family friend.  
_

* * *

Rylie Wolf awoke with a start. She was covered in a cold sweat and was shaking slightly. It had been awhile since she dreamt of her past.

The light blanket she had been wearing was now only covering her left leg as she sat up in bed. She wiped a paw across her face, feeling the sweat running down her muzzle.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She was still a little shaky from the dream but she could walk.

Rylie stood still a moment, taking stock of her surroundings. It was approaching dawn outside so it was still dark within the abandoned shelter she had found. It wasn't wood but it wasn't as quality metal as the rest of the new world. The electricity bill hadn't been paid in who knows how long, so the only light source was the sun outside which at this time, still hadn't risen.

She proceeded to the bathroom next. The water wasn't running here anymore either, but she had collected some the night before.

With a cloth she wiped the thick layer of dust off the cracked mirror. She dipped a second wash cloth into the water. She washed the sweat off her face with warm, refreshing water.

Rylie lowered the cloth and stared at her reflection with slate grey eyes. With a paw covered in teal fur, she brushed her raspberry red hair slightly out of one of her eyes.

Her eyes narrowed with determination as she clenched a fist and turned her attention to the window where she could barely make out the city of Acmetropolis. She would never forget the promise she made to herself; her promise of revenge.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it. The first chapter. Ya it's kinda short, but it's good. It is good…right? Please say it's good… But ya. This is my first Loonatics Unleashed fanfic. Thanks to CalicoKitty13 for her help on this. She's the Loonatics expert, not me. But I wanted to write this cuz now I'm really getting into this show. Yes I realize that all the descendants are the same gender as their ancestor but I decided not to follow that. You got a problem with that then don't read this. I have no time for whiners whose only purpose in life is to annoy others. I get enough of that at home. Well ya. Please review. You know you waaaaanna. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

A/N: I am finally done chapter two

A/N: I am finally done chapter two. I know, it's a miracle. No idea how long chapter three's gonna take with school starting and two other stories on the go. Oh well. It will come when it comes. And thanks to CalicoKitty13 for reading this over (even if you only did get half of it).

_**Chapter Two: The Hunt**_

Rylie stood outside in the crisp morning air, stretching her cramped muscles. Dawn had arrived and it was time to get on with her day.

She didn't have any food that morning but she didn't need any; she had eaten yesterday. Not that hunger would stop her. Besides, it was time to begin the hunt.

Crouching, Rylie studied the ground at her feet. She had been following a vague trail for a while now. She was pretty sure she knew who it was; the one she had hunted for several years now. She didn't have much to go on, but her skills as a tracker were surpassed by none.

Today's advanced tracking methods were useless to her. They never worked on her target… they were just too good at this game. She didn't have time for those malfunctioning pieces of junk people have the nerve to call 'radars'. She had the knowledge, but not the time or equipment to make one herself. _Her_ skills worked better than any other tracking method. Rylie's way was down in the dirt the old fashion way.

Rylie stood slowly, brushing off her jean-capries and gazing at the distant outline of Acmetropolis. She was almost positive she knew where her target was heading but she wanted to make sure.

The land around her was silent in the half light of dawn. With a final glance at the lightening sky, she crouched back down to the damp earth and set back to work.

Random beeping, buzzing and whirring noises greeted Rev as he entered Tech's lab. He wasn't really supposed to be in here, but the fast-talking road runner couldn't help but annoy his overly annoyable coyote friend.

He zipped left and right, looking at this and that, trying to find the new 'toy' Tech had supposedly been working on. Then again, that science-obsessed canine was always working on something.

Without warning, Rev bowled into something and in a flurry of limbs, found himself on the floor. When he looked up to see what he had crashed into, he found Tech glaring back at him. For some reason, he seemed rather annoyed by Rev's presence.

"Rev!" he barked. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't come into my lab without my permission!" He seemed _very _irritated.

"Sorry-Tech-I-was-just-looking-at-all-your-cool-inventions-and-I-didn't-know-I-was-going-to-run-into-you-Hey-what-does-this-dohickey-do?"

"No! Don't touch-"

Too late. Tech was cut off as Rev pressed a button on an invention that had caught his eye, sending a blue ray straight into Tech's snout. His black nose was now half its original size. He actually looked kind of funny.

"Oops," was Rev's only reply to his actions. Tech snatched it back, turned a dial on the hand-held ray gun and shot it at himself, returning his nose to its original size.

"That," said Tech with an edge in his voice," is my molecular rearrangement device. It emits a high frequency magnetic wave that disrupts the magnetic field around the molecules of the intended target and rearranges the shape, size and density in the desired manner. I finished it last week. Now please, stop touching every thing you see."

"Sure-thing-Tech-I-was-just-wondering-what-this-thing-does!"

"No, Rev! That's my-"

Lexi, who happened to be walking by the closed door of Tech's lab at that time, was witness to a loud explosion followed by smoke seeping out from the bottom of the door. A curious expression crossed her face and she walked over to the door and opened it to peer inside. She was greeted by a small cloud of grey smoke. Coughing, she squinted and waved her hand in front of her face to try and clear away the smoke.

Once the smoke cleared and Lexi was able to see again, she saw Tech growling deeply at Rev who was standing over an unfinished and now charred invention. Rev gave a small, nervous giggle before saying a quick goodbye and dashing out the door past Lexi. Grinning, she shook her head and walked over to the once again tinkering Tech.

"He didn't mess it up too badly," he mumbled to himself. "At least I don't have to start from scratch."

"Well that's always a plus," said Lexi. She was trying to peer over Tech's shoulder at his new invention.

Trying to sound as patient as possible, he asked "Can I help you with something?" He wasn't overly succeeding.

"No, that's okay." She switched over to his right shoulder, still trying to get a look at the slightly charred piece of machinery. Tech's patience snapped.

He whirled on Lexi and started shouting. "Okay, that's it! Out! Let me work in peace!"

Lexi raised her hands in mock defense. "Whoa. Okay there Tech. I'm going." When Tech started growling she decided she better leave and let Tech get on with his inventing. When the door closed behind her she thought she heard a sigh of relief coming from the resident genius.

She walked down the hall from Tech's lab, deciding to go and talk with the others in the kitchen or where ever they might be. She ended up finding Ace and Duck in the rec- room.

Ace looked up as Lexi entered the room while Duck just kept on rambling about something or other. Possibly another get-rich-quick scheme.

"Hey Lex." He raised a hand in greeting. "Did Tech blow something up again? We thought we heard something."

Lexi sat down between Ace and Duck. "Well, technically it was Rev." Ace laughed a little at this. Of course it was Rev. This was always the situation between the two of them.

Duck suddenly piped up beside them. "Hey! Are you two even listening to me?" The indignant look on his face made Lexi giggle a bit.

"Of course we are Duck," replied Ace. With that he turned back to Lexi and they started talking again. Duck glared at their backs for a moment. Yes, they certainly seemed to be listening to him alright…

Duck was just about to set his beak flapping at them again when Rev dashed in. "Hey-guys-there-you-are-c'mon-Zadavia's-calling!" And he dashed out again.

Ace leapt up from his seat and started towards the door. "C'mon guys. Let's see what Zadavia's got for us this time." Lexi followed close behind and Duck sat still in a hug for a moment before following the two rabbits out.

When the three entered the communications room, they saw Slam, Rev and Tech already in their seats around the table. Ace, Lexi and Duck sat down and awaited the appearance of Zadavia's hologram. It came quite abruptly with the usual glowing eyes and crazy flying hair.

"Greetings Loonatics." Her voice had a very weird echoic quality about it.

"What's up Zadavia?" Ace asked. There hadn't been much going on in Acmetropolis for the last couple of days. It was nice to have a break but they were starting to get bored.

"There seems to be a disturbance in the sector of Acmetropolis." A series of images appeared in the holographic projector, showing the current situation. "She is a berserker and her only objective seems to be destruction. As you can see, she is doing a fairly good job of it." The Loonatics looked to the screens and saw the rubble strewn across the ground as the berserker continued down her destructive path. "You must stop her," Zadavia continued, "before she destroys too much or she switches her target from buildings to people"

"Don't worry sister," Duck cut in. "We'll take care of miss psycho."

"Good," she replied. "Zadavia out." As her hologram faded Ace stood up and addressed the others.

"All right Loonatics. Let's jet!"

Rylie Wolf had traveled closer towards Acmetropolis as she tracked her prey. It was now close to noon but she would not stop until evening. Perhaps later if she was getting close.

The boarders of Acmetropolis were in sight now. Her prey had probably gone in there. In the city, her prey could disguise itself and disappear. But now from her.

Or her prey could go berserk and start killing. You could never tell with some one like her prey.

About fifteen minutes later, Rylie found what she had been looking for. A partial footprint.

It was about the right size and the footwear was the same style as her prey would wear. As well, it was barely there. It was obviously made by some one who knew how to hide their tracks, and who knew they were being followed.

The final piece of evidence was there as well. A single reddish brown hair. It was the same colour as her prey.

Rylie Wolf bared her teeth in a wolfish grin and raised her grey eyes to the now close Acmetropolis. She clenched her teal paw around the hair. Finally, she had found her prey. The hunt was over. Now the kill could commence.


End file.
